Talk:BFB 11/@comment-35136431-20180430135555
Here are my votings in the future: iance:' Ruby/Lightning': I find the conflict between Match, Bubble and Fanny really interesting, that's something we have never thought would happen in the alliance. I wonder what happens next. Is Bubble gonna quit the alliance? Is she gonna be closer friends with Fanny? So much potential can happen. I have a feeling Snowball will also get involved in this arguement. I don't wanna vote them out. I know, that Flower is just a beauty queen but I love her as well and would like to see her joining the alliance. So that means it's down to Lightning and Ruby. I'm hesitating about who I should vote out. In my opinion Lightning does nothing just zaps all the time which kinda gets old in my opinion, and I think Ruby is gonna stay out of this arguement. Those two are basically my least favorite characters. I loved Ruby in BFDIA, when she was more crazy, silly and fun loving, but now as I see, she's more serious and I don't really like that. BEEP: Rocky: Woody is getting better, he screams but tries to help. Cloudy and Balloony are also absolute faves, I have a feeling those three do the most for their team. I wanted to vote Nickel at first but then decided not to, because I like how he's starting to act like his BFDIA-self again. I think being more serious is better for Nickel's well being. Rocky already made it to the top 6 in BFDI and he even got in BFDIA. Just like Firey, Rocky has also had plenty of screentime, and I have a feeling it's time for him to go now, sure, the barf joke was funny and interesting for a while, but, in my opinion, it's getting old and boring already. Team Ice Cube: Firey Jr.: At first, I didn't even know this character had existed. In BFB 1, I always mistook him with Firey, and I only found out about him in the wiki, that "Oh wow! So there are two Fireys! Huh..." But that's not the main reason I want him gone, He's basically my least favorite from Team Ice Cube, but, I like him a bit more than Firey, and I kinda liked his wisecrack to Marker, but he's still my vote (especially if him and Donut are in the bottom two!). Not really because he's a second Firey. Robot Flower is also basically a second "Flower" and I love her. The main reason I want him out is because he's kinda like Gaty. Gets one line per episode, and the lines he said so far (apart from his wisecrack or insult to Marker) just weren't interesting, and as I see, he doesn't really like doing much for his team either, and tries to do whatever everyone does, being angry at Gelatin. I was thinking about voting Bomby as well because he's my second least favorite from Team Ice Cube after Junior, but after I heard that Diary scene, I was thinking about Bomby. What's that "horrible" thing Donut found out about him? Is it his personality? Or is he hiding something dangerous thing? We don't know yet but seems to be something that will definetely be discussed later on. Maybe it will make Bomby more interesting. I don't really like Gelatin either, but I kinda like how he always tries to piss off Donut on purpose and Fries accidently. I kinda wish Bracelety outlasted Firey Jr. Death Pact: Pie: I know, she tried to help in BFB 9, but... if there was an easy solution they were all missing, why didn't she show them that solution, why did she wait for someone else (Pen) to find that out. She also helped nothing with the forks in BFB 4. I know, Liy didn't help either, but she couldn't. She was surrounded by tons of forks, and she was probably scared to move, while Pie was just being lazy probably, like she always is. I really wish Liy outlasted her, because I found her way more interesting, who probably would have more potential if she stayed, while Pie is basically the same character... I know Bottle is kinda "useless" as well, and I'm not the big fan of her either, but she's atleast funnier and I see her as a person, who always stays positive, whatever what happens. I kinda like that. The Losers: Firey: I see Fireys everywhere. Too many Fireys. Firey won, Firey got in BFDIA, there are two Fireys in BFB. I'm just getting sick of these Fireys! I really want him to experience what being eliminated feels, because he never got to experience this horrible feeling yet. I want to give someone else the chance to win this season now, not Firey! I honestly think it's time for him to go, he even lost his personality, he just isn't as interesting as he somewhat was in BFDI. Needle and Eggy are also voting targets, but I honestly wanna see Needle outlast Firey. I know the Needy joke is gone, but who knows? There may be something else Needy gets angry about. Eggy is probably the most hated in this team, but in my opinion, we should give her a chance. She's a newbie, and I think she has potential, she may probably even be the one who tells Lollipop to apologise to Barf Bag for mistaking about her barf molecules, and I find her conversations with Teardrop interesting. She's one of the people who actually care about poor innocent Teardrop. ABNTT: Basketball: Although this team is my favorite, Basketball and TV are the only two people I don't really like in this team. Sure, she helped in BFB 7, but, what is her personality exactly? While 8-Ball was around, she was just a follower. Now what is she without 8 Ball? A background character basically. That's how I could explain Basketball. She pretty much stays on the background most of the time. I know TV is probably a background character as well, but I kinda liked his TTS voice in BFB 7, it kinda sounded like he has german accent (and I'm learning german), that's why I don't wanna vote him out yet, but after BB, I'm not hesitating to vote him out next. The others just have more potential. There's Blocky and Grassy. I would like to see more moments of them. Blocky preventing Grassy just like Donut preventing Bomby would be interesting to see. It could show how much he cares about Grassy and how much he has changed from his crueler personality. GB is a perfect leader and his conflicts with 8 Ball were amusing to watch, sad that it's over, because 8 Ball got eliminated! I really wanted Basketball to leave instead of 8 Ball, nothing would have happened if she was gone, and we could have seen GB and 8B develop more and probably become closer friends or probably manage the team together. I really would like to see GB competing without TB, TB is also kinda like Basketball, just a follower, but he gets a pass for being awesome in the past seasons, but if this won't change, I may vote for him soon. Robot Flower may be a rip-off, and sometimes a jerk, but she can still have nicer moments just like in BFB 7, and as I see, the creators have plans with Robot Flower. Free Food: Puffball: At first I wanted to vote for Foldy, but then I was thinking... Now that Stapy isn't around anymore, what will happen? I really would like to see her being friends with others, for example with Marker, and I'm also interested in the conflict that may happen between her and Match. I really don't wanna hate Puffball but she does so little that I simply can't like her yet. Her voice is really unique plus she was really likeable in BFDIA, but now she is rarely even seen. All she kinda did was spinning in circles and "cheating". That was quite savage that she ate Bell's and Foldy's cake tho lol. Bleh: Gaty: WHY NOT LOLLIPOP? Here comes the question. Well, all of us have our own opinions and here is mine. I actually like Lollipop. I think the nickname she gives to the characters are really unique and Lollipop herself is really unique as well. I think she will gain positive development later on, while Gaty is kinda just a background character, having one lines per episode? I just can't sympathize with her, and I see her as a person who's always complaining. I think that she will be in bottom 2 instead of Dora with Lollipop, and that's also the reason why I really want this character out. She may have more potential later on, but for now, I don't mind her going. Ice Cube is also a person I want gone, but the reason why I pick Gaty over her, because now that Ice Cube doesn't have reused lines and new voice actor, hopefully she gains more development during the game.